Who Are You?
by fort-uno
Summary: Mesa High is in for a treat. A stranger comes to Mesa High. Stella is happy, Ray is furious and the whole school is clueless.
1. Surprise!

"Stupid lemonhead!"

"Good for nothing jock!"

"Talentless freak!"

"Self-centered jerk!"

No one in the packed cafeteria bothered to even pay attention to the usual fights between Ray Beech, front man of Mudslide Crush, captain of the soccer team, Mesa High's Big Bad Bully, and Stella Yamada, lead guitarist of Lemonade Mouth, trouble maker, Mesa High's fearless revolutionary.

"Wannabe"

"Spoiled brat"

"Ray, stop fighting with her, you're just wasting your time. Let's just go." Patty said clinging onto Ray.

"Shut up, Patty! This is none of your business. And let go of me.", Ray shouted at the brunette cheerleader.

"Go with your stupid girlfriend Beech, don't want to keep her waiting, would you?", said Stella in a taunting manner.

Ray turned to Stella. "First of all, Yamada, she's not my girlfriend."

"I'm not your girlfriend?", whined Patty.

"Never was. So go away.", Ray shouted at Patty while trying to remove her hold on his arm.

"And second, you're just jealous 'cause some people want me while you don't even have someone with you, huh, Yamada?"

"In your dreams, Beech!", retorted Stella as he started to walk away.

'Why is she walking away? I'm not finished yet' Ray thought as he tried to look for some source of argument so that he can keep looking at the revolutionary. "And what's with your shirt today?", Ray said eyeing Stella's shirt. "Partners! Looks like a couple's shirt to me, and according to my awesome knowledge you don't even have one."

Stella was wearing a plain black shirt with the word PARTNERS written in big, red, bold letters at the front. To her, it was a special shirt for this special day but no one knew that but her; even her bandmates are clueless to what the shirt was for.

Wen, Charlie, Mo, Olivia and Scott, turned their heads in the direction of the two bickering teenagers. All of them, curious as to what Stella would retort with or at least have a clue as to why she is wearing that shirt ('cause Stella never wears a shirt for no apparent reason).

Stella turned and glared at Ray. "Why do you care? This is none of your business.", Stella replied in a tone of annoyance.

Ray noticed Stella's tone and teased her. "Ooohhh, hiding something from us, aren't you?"

"Shut up."

Ray stood atop a table and shouted to the whole cafeteria. "Listen here, looks like our little revolutionary, good for nothing troublemaker has been hiding something from every one of you! "Care to tell us something, Yamada?"

The whole cafeteria turned to look at Stella, who was now trying hard to not to look at anyone. Ray jumped off the table and stood in front of her.

"Afraid of something, Yamada?", Ray taunted.

"Did you get hit by a bus or something?"

"What.. why?", stammered Ray.

"Of all the people to ask that stupid question, you ask me?"

"Changing the subject?", Ray questioned.

"Of course not, stupid."

"Well, you aren't answering it yet so maybe you are.", Ray replied with a grin. "Stella Yamada is afraid, this is news.", he said as his grin slowly turned into his ever famous smirk.

"I. Am. Not. Afraid.", Stella said, emphasizing each word with a poke to Ray's chest.

"So what is it then?", asked Ray.

"Curious, Beech?"

"Changing subjects again? Damn, Yamada you really are hiding something are you?", spoke Ray, genuinely curious as to what Stella is hiding. "You won't talk? Well, I'll just ask the lemon heads then."

Ray turned to the table occupied by Lemonade Mouth, and approached Scott, who he still considers as his best friend even after the whole scene at Rising Star. (A/N: I don't see Ray as a super bad guy who would throw away years of friendship J)

"What's the deal with her?", he asked.

Scott took the time to look at the members of Lemonade Mouth, who each gave him a shrug of the shoulders or a blank face. "Sorry, man. We.."

"Maybe she just unknowingly wore it today, randomly.", Mo interjected, but obviously not believing what she just said.

"Maybe she didn't notice what shirt she wore because she'll be late for first period.", Olivia added.

"She might have run out of clothes and it was the only one left so she was forced to wear it.", tried Wen. Scott who was sitting beside him, whispered "Dude, no one would fall for that." "Well it was worth a shot, you know we have no clue as to why.", Wen whispered back.

"What are you guys talking about, we don't even know why. We've been asking each other that since first period and since we don't have classes with her for the whole day, we haven't asked her yet.", Charlie blurted out.

Everyone at the table glared at Charlie. "What did I do?", he questioned.

"Charlie, you are hopeless.", said Mo. "Way to blow it up.", added Wen.

'So even the lemon heads have no idea.', Ray thought to himself. 'What's the deal?'

"Why do you even care, Beech? It's part of my life not yours, I may be considered a public figure but I can still keep some things to myself don't I?", Stella said loudly so that everyone can hear as she approached a deep in thought Ray. "I was supposed to talk to you guys earlier to explain, but I got a little occupied arguing with this STUPID JERK here to talk to all of you.", Stella said to the rest of Lemonade Mouth while pointing at Ray with her thumb.

"Hey, who are you to call me stupid?", shouted Ray.

"I am Stella Yamada and I can call you whatever I want. You don't own me.", Stella shouted back.

"Yeah, and I'm Ray Beech and I can call you IRRITATING any time I want.", replied Ray followed by the thought: 'And call you mine, but you hate me don't you?'

"Narcissist!"

"Circus Freak."

With the resumption of the usual bickering between Ray and Stella, the crowd of students that have listened and paid attention to them slowly returned to their previous chitchats and own businesses.

"Attention seeker!"

"Well I can't help that girls fight over me all the time.", stated Ray.

"Really, Beech? You really love yourself don't you?"

"Jealous, Yamada? At least I have them, how about you, have anyone who can stand that irritating personality of yours, other than these lemon heads here?"

"Keep that big headedness of yours to yourse—"

Stella was cut off by a loud shout that rang throughout the whole cafeteria.

"STELLA, STELLA YAMADA. Where are you my little cinderELLA?", which was followed by a low chuckle.


	2. Over There

"STELLA, STELLA YAMADA. Where are you my little CinderELLA?"

Everyone in the cafeteria craned their necks and some even stood up to find who that voice belonged to. Mesa High's students were all curious as to who in the world has the nerve and guts to call Stella Yamada, Cinderella of all things. "Maybe that guy has a death wish or something.", someone murmured. "Stella is anything but a princess.", said another one. "That guy's gonna end up in a hospital with broken bones with that statement." "Seems really brave to do that, maybe he thinks he's good enough to face Stella." Murmurs and murmurs of comments were flooding Mesa High's cafeteria with that outburst.

'MY little Cinderella?', Ray repeated in his head. 'Why does this guy talks like he owns MY Stella? (Technically she's not mine but..) This guy's gonna get his taste of Ray Beech's wrath when I see him. Ray Beech doesn't do sharing'

Stella stood silently after the outburst, deep in thought as she recognized that voice. Her shock slowly turned to irritation as the words that were spoken slowly sunk in. She cringed. 'Oohh, if you are who I think you are, you're so dead when I see you. You are gonna regret this, big time.' she whispered to herself.

"CinderElla?, looks like we now have something to tease Stella by.", Mo said trying hard not to laugh.

"Ohh, this is huge, no one will be forgetting about this for weeks.", commented Wen. "And Stella will be furious every time we bring this up.", continued Scott.

"I wonder who that guy is though.", added Olivia. And everyone nodded their heads, all curious as to who the guy is.

"Hey, look over there, there close to the stairs, that guy doesn't look familiar to me at all", Charlie suddenly blurted out.

Scott and Olivia looked at Charlie, looking like they want to hit him in the head, while Mo and Wen just rolled their eyes. "Charlie, aren't you aware of what is happening here?", commented Olivia. "Yeah, you still have time to notice someone who isn't familiar to you.", Mo said.

"STELLA. STELLA.", the voice shouted again.

"Well that guy that I'm talking about is the guy that just shouted Stella's name. Look over there.", Charlie said in a loud voice enough for the whole cafeteria to hear, pointing at a guy beside the stairs. "Geez, I am not that unobservant you know.", whispered Charlie.

Everyone turned their heads to Charlie, and followed where his finger was pointing to.

* * *

**Well, a bit of a hanger there..**

**Anyways, thank you to all those who left reviews for Chapter 1!**


	3. The Brave One

**Sorry, it took a long time to update. But, anyway, thanks to all the readers of this story and I hope that all of you will like this chapter and the coming ones!**

* * *

Everyone turned to look at the stairs. There beside the Turbo Blast machine stood a guy wearing a green varsity jacket printed with a school logo that, as to everyone's knowledge is obviously not near or even around Mesa. The words N. Dixon embroidered in white stood out and caught everyone's attention. This person, who was brave enough to call Mesa High's revolutionary as Cinderella, had charcoal black, unruly hair, green eyes and a smirk on his face, as it dawned on him that he finally got the cafeteria's attention. With his attire and the laid back position against the vending machine, he gave off the impression of being a jock, a jerk and very Ray like.

"He looks so handsome and fit!" squealed Jules when she saw the stranger, to which most of Mesa High's female population agreed to.

Ray slowly walked towards the stranger and stood in front of him, the stranger was a few inches taller than him. "Who the hell are you, where are you from and what do you want?", he said.

"Well, haven't you heard me, I've been shouting here for a while now.", the stranger sarcastically replied back.

Ray gave him a glare. "Just answer me.", he said in a growl. The stranger seemed to be unaffected by the glare given by Ray, but answered anyway. "The name's Nate and I'm here for Stel—", he was cut off when Stella appeared and stood between the two of them. Nate smiled down at Stella, who was almost a foot shorter than him.

"Nathan Chrispa Dixon!", Stella shouted. "How dare you call me by that stupid nickname?"

'Chrispa?', comments, snickers and suppressed laughter can be heard all over the cafeteria. The stranger, apparently known as Nate, cringed with Stella's scream of his full name. "Come on Stella, you know I hate my full name.", Nate whined.

"Well, you know I hate that silly nickname, and I am not yours for you to call me yours", Stella answered back, crossing her arms.

"Aww, come on. I know you missed me and that stupid nickname and yes I don't own you but we haven't seen each other for almost six months. I missed you, CinderElla.", Nate childishly replied with a grin. "CinderElla, CinderElla.", he taunted in a singsong voice.

Stella grimaced.

"Shut up!", Ray suddenly blurted out, irritated with Nate and the fact that Stella seems to know him.

"Oh you shut up, this isn't your business. So just go back to your friends over there.", Stella said pointing at the table that the soccer team always occupy, while still glaring at Nate. Ray was about to speak again when Stella turned her glare on him, with really having no business to what Stella and this guy Nate has, other than curiosity, Ray ended up as only an observant like the rest of the student body.

"Does anyone of you know that guy?", asked Scott.

"Why are you asking us? We know nothing.", answered Wen, staring back at Stella and Nate.

"You've been friends with her longer than I have.", replied Scott.

"Sorry, Scott, but we really don't know.", Olivia said apologetically, as all of them gave Scott apologetic looks. "Looks like we'll just need to talk to Stella for an explanation later, during band meeting/practice.", Olivia added.

"I will not talk to you.", Stella calmly stated turning back to Nate, still crossing her arms.

Nate suddenly stopped. He knew Stella was serious with her decision of not talking to him with that tone of hers, he knew her so well. "Okay, okay, I'll stop. I'm sorry, Stell.", he pleaded. No reply or even a confirmation that she heard him came. "Please. I came all the way here to see you. I've missed you a lot."Still no reply came.

Everyone in the cafeteria was so intrigued as to who this Nate was and to what is his connection with their resident troublemaker, that everyone seemed to stop what they were doing to observe the two, who were oblivious to the people around them. A sudden silence filled the cafeteria as they saw, as if in slow motion, Nate going down on one knee which was soon followed by the other.

Looking up at Stella, he said "I'm sorry, Stell. Really I a—"

Nate was cut off by hands suddenly hoisting him up. "Oh, shut it. You really are crazy aren't you?", Stella whispered in his ear.

Standing up with a victorious grin on his face, Nate fist pumped the air and said "Yes! Fell for it. I knew you couldn't resist me.", as he smirked down at Stella.

Stella looked at him unbelievingly and looked him in the eye, saying "I'm still mad at you.", trying hard not to smile at his antics.

"No you're not, you can't be mad at me, especially today.", Nate teased.

Stella raised a brow and questioned, "And why can't I?"

Nate smiled. "First, you missed me.", with the incredulous look that Stella gave him he continued, "Don't deny it. Six months is too long.", counting each reason on his hand. "Second, because I'm too awesome for you to get mad at me." "Really Nate, really?", Stella interrupted.

'Who does this guy think he is?, playing around with Stella.' Ray thought as he glared daggers towards Nate's direction.

"Is it just me or does that guy sound just like Ray Beech?" Charlie asked the dumbfounded members of Lemonade Mouth. "Yeah, and he seems to give off the same vibe as Ray, right Scott?", whispered Mo turning to look at Scott. "Yeah, the only difference is he seems to like Stella.", agreed Wen. Scott answered, "Well something seems different, he definitely looks like a jock, seems like a varsity player with that jacket and has a bit of attitude that can maybe match Ray's but you can never tell." and he continued in a low whisper that no one seemed to hear "But with liking Stella, well, I don't think they're that far from each other." "I just wonder who he is and what's up with him and Stella" Olivia uttered. All of them just shrugged their shoulders as they continued to watch the scene.

"And third," Nate continued grinning widely, "today's a special day, remember?" nudging at the, now smiling Stella. "I came all the way here so we can celebrate our anniversary, together!" he finished as he took Stella in for a tight hug.

* * *

**Reviews? Comments? Suggestions? (Anything, really.)**


	4. Confusion

**Sorry it took a long time to update, but anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope everyone likes it!**

* * *

Every person in the cafeteria had their jaws dropping and eyes bulging out as Nate hugged Stella. Minds whirled as they thought of the implications of the third reason counted off by Nate, the word 'anniversary' standing out and sticking in everyone's mind. Mesa High's population only had one question in their minds 'Is Nate, Stella's boyfriend?'

Wen, Charlie, Scott, Olivia and Mo couldn't believe their eyes. Stella allowing a guy, who has similarities with Ray Beech, to hug her, was a very surprising sight for the group. They were even more surprised when Stella returned the hug and smiled. "The world is falling apart." , Charlie stated after overcoming his shock. "Charlie," reprimanded Mo "this is really confusing and unfair, Stella has a boyfriend and I know nothing about it? She has a lot of explaining to do.", continued Mo pouting. "We aren't sure about that.", Scott butted in, thinking about what Ray would think of this. "We can only assume.", Scott continued. "Well based on what we are seeing and what we've heard, I'm saying he is Stella's boyfriend." Mo argued. "On what are you basing you're assumptions, huh, Mo?" Wen blurted out. Olivia laid her hand down the table, making the group look at her and said, "What I think Mo is basing her assumptions from is that, first, he calls Stella by a nickname, you know like pet names used by couples. Second, didn't you notice Stella's eyes when she saw him? , they looked so happy even though she shouted at him. Third, he hugged her and she let him and even hugged him back. And lastly, he mentioned an anniversary before he hugged her, isn't there anymore better basis than that?", Olivia finished with a huff and a big gulp of air, as she stared down at her hands. "See? Even Olivia noticed." Mo squealed, clearly liking the assumption that their hardcore guitarist may have a boyfriend. "We are still not sure, though.", insisted Scott, knowing well that his best friend likes the revolutionary that Stella is. "Guys, you know we can just ask Stella later at band practice right?, can you just stop arguing.", Charlie spoke pleadingly at the group, as each of them nodded in affirmation.

No one noticed the death glare that Ray Beech was pointing at the head of Nate as the whole cafeteria's attention was on Nate and Stella. 'Anniversary? What anniversary?' Ray questioned himself, after hearing Nate. Ray's mouth twitched as it turned into a deep scowl as he witnessed Nate taking in Stella for a hug. His brow furrowed together in annoyance as he saw Stella hugging Nate back. 'What the hell!?', Ray thought as he saw the embrace between Nate and Stella. 'Whoever this guy is, may it be her boyfriend or not, is going to have his taste of Ray Beech.', he thought as he forcefully ran his fingers through his tousled blonde hair. If Ray wasn't surrounded by his teammates or that the cafeteria was packed with students he imagined he would've probably broken that embrace apart and dragged Stella away from Nate. Ray growled in frustration. "Hey man, are you growling?", asked one of his teammates, looking at him. "Wha.. No, just got choked on something." Ray answered still glaring at Stella and Nate's direction.

Nate and Stella broke apart, smiling widely at each other. "It's good to know that you remember that.", Stella said. "Aww, c'mon you know I'll never forget, or else you'll kill me.", Nate replied draping his arm over Stella's shoulders. "Kill you? Am I really that bad?", Stella jokingly said. "Yeah, you probably are.", Nate teased. Stella shrugged, "Besides, I'll probably murder Ray Beech first." "Who?", Nate questioned, furrowing his brows.

The words 'Besides, I'll probably murder Ray Beech first.', rang through Ray's ears. He thought, 'What? Now she wants to murder me?' as he made a move to stand up. 'No, no you are not going there. Calm down Beech, calm down. It's none of your business remember?', he said to himself as he slowly took his seat.

"Ohh, just someone here.", Stella answered waving her hand. "Whatever you say.", Nate whispered, continuing with the thought 'Gotta find out who that is.'

"By the way, did you forget something, especially TODAY of all days?", Stella suddenly asked, hoping to change topics.

"Forgot something?", Nate said as he raised his head and started to rub his chin. "Umm, let's see, well it's not that, also not that one, hmm, aha!, nope still not that."

Obviously irritated, Stella started, "Nathan Chri—"

"Sshh.. Okay, okay, okay. Just stop it with the name.", Nate begged. "Well?", Stella asked.

"Were you referring to this?", Nate said as he slowly undid the zipper of his varsity jacket, revealing a plain black shirt with the words IN CRIME written in big, red bold letters. The shirt was clearly a match to Stella's shirt which had the word PARTNERS on it. Stella looked at his shirt and grinned. Nate exasperatedly said, "You really thought I would forget?", looking down. He was surprised when hands suddenly went around his body to pull him in a warm embrace. "I missed you too, you jerk.", Stella said tightening her hold as Nate slowly wrapped his own arms around her, smiling contentedly.

Ray was furious. 'Jerk? How can she like him, and not me?', Ray muttered disbelievingly to himself.

Just then, the bell, signalling the end of lunch break, rang throughout the cafeteria. No student made a move, to shock to move or create coherent thoughts. Principal Brenigan, strolled through the cafeteria, and with seeing it still full, shouted "Go get to class or I'll give all of you detention!". Coming out of their state of shocks and confusion, students started to scamper out of the cafeteria.

"Oops, gotta go.", Stella spoke letting go of Nate.

"Wait, what?", Nate questioned, surprised and grabbing Stella's arm.

"I have to go or else I'll get detention."

"What? Are you really Stella?", exclaimed Nate.

"Of course, stupid! Let go.", said Stella, trying to yank her arm from Nate's grip.

"Detention? Really? You're afraid of detention, of all things?"

"No, I'm not. I have band meeting after school and..", Stella continued, "if I get detention, you'll have to wait until it's over."

"Fine. Go, I guess I'll see you later then.", Nate conceded.

"Parking lot after school.", Nate shouted after Stella, who was running to her next class.

* * *

**Please leave reviews, comments, points for improvement, questions, suggestions or even violent reactions, everything and anything will be greatly appreciated.**


	5. Questions

**Sorry about the long update, been stuck with school stuff. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

As Stella sat down on her seat in English Literature, she received a message on her phone. The conversation went:

Mo: So is there something you want SHARE with me?

Stella: Share what? Is this about a new song or something?

Mo: No! This is about your boyfriend that you didn't even tell us about. L

Stella: Huh? Boyfriend?! Are you high or something, Mo?

Mo: Nate, the guy during lunch, do you mind explaining?

'Nate? Boyfriend?' Stella laughed, making her teacher and classmates look at her. "Sorry.", she murmured.

Stella: Hahaha. You really are high. I'll explain everything at band meeting.

Mo: Just make sure you won't bail out on us, 'kay?

Stella: Yeah. Sure, sure.

Stella was about to hide her phone, when another message appeared, this one from Olivia.

Olivia: You and that Nate guy look so cute together! 'squeals'

Stella: We. Are. Not. Together.

Olivia: Stop denying it. The whole school already thinks that he is your boyfriend.

'Nate, my boyfriend? The whole school?', Stella thought.

Stella: I'll just explain later, okay? Brenigan is running his rounds, don't wanna get caught.

Before she could mull over what Olivia said, she received another message.

Wen: Is band practice cancelled?

Stella: What? Why?

Wen: You know, catching up with your boyfriend.

Before she was able to reply to Wen's message, two more messages popped up.

Charlie: Do we have a new song yet?

Scott: Make sure that that boyfriend of yours or whatever he is, is good, 'kay? (Sounding like the big bro he became when he joined Lemonade Mouth.)

'They keep on texting me just to ask about me and Nate, when they can talk to me at band practice. Well, besides Charlie, but that's Charlie for you.', Stella thought as she sent messages to all the members of Lemonade Mouth.

From Stella: Can you guys stop texting me? I don't want to get detention. Nate is not my boyfriend. I can explain everything later; meet me at the parking lot after classes. Oh and Charlie, we don't have a new song, try asking Olivia and Wen about making one.

The rest of the day passed with only the staring of students and murmurs following Stella as she walked from class to class. When the bell rang, signalling the end of classes for the day, the population of Mesa High was either too eager to go home or go out, that they seem to have forgotten everything that happened during lunch break.

Stella slowly walked out of her last class, only to be bombarded by Lemonade Mouth standing in front of the door. "What in the world are you all here for?", she screeched. "Mo.", explained Scott. Mo shot him a look ad turned to Stella, "You've got some explaining to do." "I told you to meet me at the parking lot right?", Stella said crossing her arms. "We were afraid that you might escape, you know.", Olivia said, holding onto Stella's arm, forcing her to uncross her hands. Stella gave a huff, "Let's just go, Nate's probably waiting at the parking lot.", she conceded. Olivia and Mo, who also held onto Stella's other arm squealed with the thought of meeting Nate. Wen and Scott rolled their eyes and followed the girls to the parking lot. Charlie just followed after.

As they reached the empty parking lot, Stella scanned the area looking for Nate. A sudden rumble, surprising the group, made them turn their heads to the left. Approaching them was what seemed to be a restored pick-up truck, covered in dirt obscuring its dull red paint from view. Behind the steering wheel was Nate, smirking as he waved at Stella. As the truck stopped in front of the group, Nate stepped out of the driver seat and draped an arm around Stella's shoulders, causing Wen, Scott, Mo and Olivia to look pointedly at Stella questioning her with their eyes. "Hi.", Nate said to the whole group.

Before anyone else could reply, Stella exclaimed "What did you do to big ol' Thunder?"

"Nothing.", Nate sheepishly answered, trying to look innocent.

"Umm, excuse me, who.. what's Thunder?", Charlie asked, stammering.

"The pick-up.", Nate and Stella answered in unison, not bothering to look at Charlie. "They have a name for it?", Wen whispered. "Yes, we do.", Stella said, grinning. "But why Thunder?", asked Olivia. "Because of the noise it makes when it starts.", Nate answered, smiling warmly at Olivia.

"Yeah, you obviously did nothing, it's covered in dirt.", Stella stated going around the truck, "don't you know how to clean? You know I hate it when Thunder's dirty."

"Fine, fine. I'll clean it sometime."

"You better.", Stella said. "So uhh, well, introductions.", she continued suddenly remembering her band mates.

She started going around the group. "This is Mo Banjaree, bass, of Indian heritage and resident girly princess."

"Scott Picket, new guitar player, soccer team co-captain, Mo's boyfriend and Lemonade Mouth's big bro."

"This redhead over here is Wen Gifford, keyboard, rapper, writer and, I quote, a lover not a fighter.", Stella continued while gesturing quotation marks in the air. She continued with a whisper to Nate "He likes her.", pointing her eyes at Olivia, who was currently staring down at her feet, "and she likes him too. Both oblivious."

"Olivia White, front man for Lemonade Mouth, writer, super shy and emotional."

"And this is, Charlie Delgado, drum.. god, the youngest, oblivious and as dense as water."

"Well so that's everyone", she finished. She turned to her band mates, "This is Natha—"

Nate suddenly interjected, "Ohh, I think they already heard you shout my full name, no need to repeat it."

"Fine.", Stella said and continued "This is Nate, someone from my old schoo—" Stella was cut off by Principal Brenigan, zooming out from the school gates shouting "You, good, you're still here. We need people to help clean the gym."

"We need to get out of here.", Wen whispered.

"Now.", Scott added as Nate jumped in the truck and said "Come on, hurry."

"I call shotgun.", Stella said as all of them hurriedly rode the truck. "So, where to?", Nate questioned as he started the truck, hearing Principal Brenigan calling in the distance.

"Just drive, we're going to my house. I'll just direct you.", Stella replied, smiling, as she looked back at her band mates who were crammed up behind the truck.

* * *

**I would like to express my deepest gratitude to anyone who reads this story, especially to its followers and reviewers!**

**Comments? Suggestons? Rants? Violent reactions? Anything?**


End file.
